Enroque a Ciegas
by SanNanKnight
Summary: La vida es cruel y la fortuna caprichosa. A través de la desgracia de doce miserables vidas conoceremos la agenda oculta de un dios maligno y sus perversos despropósitos para la humanidad, mas no todo está perdido: La luz de la virtud resplandecerá en las tinieblas y nos traera esperanza en la forma de un héroe tan ciego como la justicia misma.
1. 1 Carnada en el Abismo

**Enroque a Ciegas**

 **-Un fanfic de Mirai Nikki-**

Primer Arco: El Héroe

 **1**

 **Carnada en el abismo**

 _Para Yuno, mi Yuno  
Mi única socio en el crimen._

―Dime… ¿eres una buena persona?

No se supone que un niño deba preguntarse eso. No se supone, que a los cinco años, un pequeño deba estar angustiado por profundos dilemas morales, la realidad de la justicia y el propósito del dolor en el mundo.

Un niño, a los cinco años, debe ser un niño y, aunque travieso, se merece saber en su corazón que es un buen niño.

Reisuke Houjou tenía cinco años el día que sus padres murieron.

A esa edad, la vida de un niño es simple y su mundo pequeño. Sus padres son todos los adultos que necesita conocer y la seguridad de su hogar todo el espacio para desenvolverse. El día que sus padres murieron, el mundo de Reisuke se rompió, revelando detrás la realidad fría, aterradora e inmisericorde del mundo real.

Un mundo donde la bondad y la justicia parecen bienes evasivos.

El sol de la tarde se ocultaba en el horizonte cuando Rei-kun y su madre salían de hacer las compras del supermercado. Un poco apresurada y estresada, la señora Houjou tenía prisa, pues había demorado más de la cuenta en sus labores diarias y el surtir la despensa le había tomado un poco más de lo previsto. Algo mínimo, más para su esposo, significaba un retraso en la hora de la cena y un desperfecto más que descubrir al regresar a casa después de la oficina.

Podía parecer asombroso como ese tipo de detalles sencillos podían venir a destrozar la precaria paz que se sostenía a duras penas en el hogar de la familia Houjou. Más de una vez, las riñas entre sus padres habían despertado al pequeño Reisuke o le habían obligado a arañar el papel con sus crayones con toda la fuerza de sus manitas para evitar concentrarse en los insultos que se dirigían mutuamente sus padres.

Él era un niño. Pero los niños saben y muchas veces entienden mucho más de lo que los adultos desean admitir. Que no dejen que su sonrisa merme, no quiere decir que no guarden todos aquellos recuerdos amargos detrás de ella.

Cargada con una bolsa llena de viandas frescas, la madre de Rei-kun rebuscó con su única mano libre en su bolso buscando el boleto del estacionamiento. Llamó a su hijo al tiempo que se giraba para poder pagar el importe necesario en el cajero automático.

Pero Reisuke, que saltaba y jugaba alegre, con sus manitas enfundadas en aquellos dos títeres de ojos de botón que le recordaban tanto a papá y a mamá, no pudo escucharla.

―Así serían papá y mamá si no pelearan tanto ―se decía haciendo que se abrazaran los muñecos al juntar sus manos ―así serian, y me dirían siempre cosas bonitas y cuidarían siempre de mí y del uno al otro…

"Eres el mejor, Rei-kun, te amamos…" decía en su mente la muñequita con la voz de su madre.

"Animo, hijo, eres tan buen niño…" le brillaban los ojos al muñeco de la otra mano al hablar con la voz de su padre, antes de juntarse con su esposa de trapo en un tierno beso.

Reisuke se detuvo a medio camino, dejando que los títeres de su mano se besaran tranquilamente, pero no reparó en que había dejado atrás a su madre, y había entrado en el estacionamiento deteniéndose en el camino de un auto en movimiento.

Su conductor, hablando distraídamente por celular, no tenía suficiente atención en el camino como para ver al jovencito parado frente a su vehículo.

No era un mal hombre, solo descuidado e inconsciente y talvez el chiquillo era muy bajito como para alcanzar a verlo por encima del cofre de su auto. Tristemente, muchas de las desgracias de nuestro mundo se originan, para bien o mal, más en la estupidez simple y llana que en la pura maldad recalcitrante.

Pero ese día, _la mano del destino_ decidió que la vida de Reisuke no terminara ahí.

Apurado por un pie anónimo, un carrito de supermercado se deslizó a gran velocidad en dirección del auto del despistado conductor. Si la estatura bajita del niño no lo alertó, el rápido movimiento del carrito llamó de inmediato su atención obligándole a pisar el freno a fondo.

El coche rechinó sus neumáticos y la defensa impactó derribando el carrito de compras, pero se detuvo a tiempo para dejar ileso al pequeño que desconcertado pudo mirar el auto sacudirse ante la parada repentina.

―¿Pero quién demonios…? ―se preguntaba furibundo el conductor al sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla y ver caminar delante de su coche a un hombre alto, delgado, vistiendo una chaqueta y pantalones negros.

No estaba del todo seguro, pero podría apostar a que él le había arrojado el carrito de supermercado.

Estuvo a punto de bajar del vehículo enfurecido, cuando, al notar que el hombre usaba un bastón especial para invidentes comenzó a sentirse como todo un idiota, y la sensación solo empeoró al notar a la figura pequeña del niño parado a escasos centímetros frente a su auto.

El hombre ciego dio unos pasos más y al topar su bastón con el maltrecho carrito de compras se agachó, lo levantó y lo apartó del camino mientras sus sensibles oídos se llenaban con el sonido del motor y los neumáticos del automóvil del descuidado conductor echando marcha atrás y alejándose de la escena de su vergüenza.

Reisuke miró al hombre delante suyo y se quedó en silencio, en parte por la impresión de haber visto a aquel auto frenar tan de cerca en parte por el comportamiento de aquel extraño hombre:

Debía tener la edad de su padre y el cabello largo y castaño le cubría la frente hasta los ojos, que, permanentemente extraviados en una lejanía que no podían vislumbrar, parecía mirarlo todo pero en realidad no podía ver nada. Rei-kun jamás había visto a un hombre ciego y de entrada no comprendió que un par de ojos abiertos no fueran capaces de ver el sol de la tarde delante de ellos.

―Niño…

Aquel hombre tenía voz profunda, su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa pero sus ojos no bajaban a mirar a Reisuke quien lo observaba hacia arriba por ser solo un pequeño niño.

―Dime _… ¿eres una buena persona?_

Rei-kun abrió mucho los ojos y retrocedió un poco. No supo que responder a la pregunta de tan excéntrica persona quien, de haber usado algún tipo de disfraz colorido, le habría recordado las veces que sus padres lo llevaron a ver a aquel hombre disfrazado de Santa Claus que en los centros comerciales sentaba a los niños en sus rodillas y les preguntaba lo que deseaban tener en navidad.

El niño solo asintió con la cabeza a manera de respuesta.

Pero para los ojos ciegos de aquel hombre aquel gesto no hizo ninguna diferencia.

―Vamos, Rei-kun ―lo llamó entonces su madre, llegando hasta él y tomándolo del brazo ―si no llegamos pronto a casa tu padre se pondrá como un loco.

Madre e hijo se fueron de ahí dejando plantado en su sitio al hombre del bastón que se quedó con su rostro congelado en su mueca sonriente de ojos extraviados. Aquella sonrisa permanente fue la única respuesta que la madre del niño recibió cuando se alejó de ahí dirigiéndole un sencillo "disculpe" al ciego parado frente a su hijo y a aquel abollado carrito de supermercado, ignorando el percance del que Reisuke se había salvado.

O lo habían salvado.

La señora Houjou no lo sabía pero esa tarde la justicia había nombrado ya un ganador, porque los ganadores son justos siempre.

Las llamas anaranjadas que devorarían esa noche ferozmente los restos del vagón del tren que salió de la estación rosa del metro de ciudad Sakurami le recordaron a Reisuke las últimas luces del sol de aquella tarde reflejados en los ojos ciegos de aquel hombre.

El sonido de las sirenas de los camiones de bomberos llegando con presteza llenando el aire nocturno, sonaron para él muy parecidos al rechinar de las llantas del auto del hombre que casi lo arrolló.

La silueta enfundada en un negro y ajustado traje que lo miraba parado en el borde de la azotea le hizo pensar en aquel hombre invidente que lo había salvado. Pero aquella silueta era encorvada y sumamente extraña. Los brazos le colgaban al frente como con desgana y sobre sus hombros sostenía lo que debía de ser una cabeza enorme y perfectamente esférica.

Él les había advertido. El había tratado de salvar a papá y a mamá pero de nada había servido. ¿De qué sirve saber el futuro si no hay manera de evitarlo?

Esa tarde, después de comer, la madre de Rei-kun le habia entregado aquello que habia comprado para él en el supermercado. El niño, al verlo, rogó a su madre con tenacidad hasta que ella estuvo de acuerdo de adquirirlo como regalo: era un simple diario de dibujos de orientación cuadrada y contadas hojas en blanco. Añadió al carrito una caja de crayolas y pensó que el pasatiempo del dibujo alejaría la mente del niño de las constantes riñas en casa.

A final de cuentas, había sido un buen niño y se lo merecía.

Esa tarde, tomando el diario y yendo hacia su pequeña mesa de dibujos, Rei-kun abrió el diario y se dispuso a comenzar, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir que su diario ya estaba usado:

En la primera hoja un sencillo dibujo con crayolas que mostraba el sencillo y poco uniforme trazo de un niño bebiendo de una taza con una bandeja de galletas delante.

Debajo del dibujo escrito en la escueta caligrafía infantil rezaba: "Esta mañana en el kínder la maestra nos ha dado galletas de avena y leche de soya. ¡Me gusta mucho y quisiera beber más!"

Que sorpresa, pensó Rei-kun, el chico que ha hecho este dibujo también le gusta la leche de soya.

Vuelta a la página, un nuevo dibujo y el pequeño Reisuke comenzaba a estar muy molesto de haber tomado un diario usado en la tienda en lugar de uno nuevo. Aunque… este nuevo dibujo tenía algo bastante familiar:

De perfil un auto rojo estaba detenido mientras que la figura de un niño vistiendo de verde estaba parada delante. Detrás de él, un hombre alto y de traje negro tenía la cara sombreada en marrón representando una desarreglada melena castaña.

"Hoy por la tarde, un auto se ha detenido a nada de arroyarme. Un extraño me habló en la calle y no he sabido que contestarle."

Por si la imagen no era suficientemente expresiva los caracteres de terminado inexperto eran de por sí bastante claros… ¡al chico del diario le había sucedido lo mismo que a Reisuke esa misma tarde!

Aunque… ese traje verde y el cabello de vivo color pelirrojo del chico del dibujo parecían demasiada coincidencia. Pudiera que ser que en realidad…

Vuelta a la página…

El crayón calló de la mano del niño al ver la imagen y leer el texto.

Ya no podía haber duda. El libro, los dibujos, de alguna manera describían lo que a él le había pasado, el tercero más bien hablaba de algo que estaba aún por pasar.

―Mamá, mamá ―Rei-kun bajó las escaleras a trompicones sosteniendo el diario en sus manitas. Antes de pisar el suelo de la planta baja comenzó a escuchar los gritos de sus padres.

―No puedo creer que después de trabajar como un esclavo todo el día, todavía tenga que ir a hacerla de fontanero a casa de tu madre. ―dijo papá molesto.

―Tú lo prometiste. No fue ella quien te lo pidió y aun así te ofreciste. Estoy cansada de tener que dar la cara por ti cuando no tienes los pantalones de cumplir con tu palabra. Si no deseabas ayudarla, debiste decirlo en lugar de prometer lo que no pensabas cumplir ―respondió mamá recriminándole.

―¿Acaso no puede llamar a un fontanero?

―Es una anciana sola, comprende que no se siente tranquila de dejar entrar desconocidos a su casa.

―Pues vaya, contra la paranoia de tu madre vaya que no puedo hacer nada.

El rostro de mamá enrojeció mientras los labios le temblaban. Se levantó de la silla del comedor y tomando su bolso se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

―¿Y a dónde vas ahora?

―A su casa, si tendrá que llamar un fontanero cuando menos estaré ahí para que se sienta tranquila ―tomando las llaves del auto, se colocó los zapatos para salir. ―Vamos, Rei-kun, iremos a visitar a la abuela.

El niño estaba parado frente a la escalera y al ver a su madre de frente quiso correr a abrazarlo. Al escucharla nombrar la casa de la abuela Reisuke estalló en llanto y yendo hasta donde estaba ella se aferró a su falda como para no dejarla ir.

―¿Qué tiene ahora el niño? ―preguntó papá.

―Seguramente te ha escuchado gritar y se asustó ―lo acusó mamá acariciando la cabeza de su hijo para tranquilizarlo ―Ya, ya, Rei-kun, iremos con la abuela a comer unas galletas, ¿está bien?

El pequeño no paraba de llorar y negar desconsolado.

El llanto talvez ablandó el corazón de papá, talvez ver a su esposa decidida a no seguir fomentando discusiones que no llevaban a ningún lado le hizo recapacitar o talvez la justicia ya había decidido quienes eran los perdedores, pero deteniéndose un momento, respondió:

―De acuerdo. Voy con ustedes. Pero no moveremos el auto. Como está el precio de la gasolina resultaría más barato pagar yo mismo el sueldo del fontanero. Iremos en metro.

Y tomando su caja de herramientas, papá junto con mamá y Rei-kun abandonaron el hogar mientras el pequeño sollozaba tratando de advertirles. Su diario de dibujos se le había caído cuando mamá lo tomo de la mano, quedando abierto en la tercera página, aunque nadie lo había visto. Ahí un dibujo que parecía representar un tren del metro en llamas, sentenciaba con letras trémulas:

"Hoy en la noche hubo un accidente mientras viajábamos en metro a casa de la abuela. Papá y mamá murieron ahí."

―¿Estás seguro que deberíamos permitirle andar suelta? La novena puede ser muy peligrosa y no le debe lealtad a nadie más que a ella misma.

La pregunta flotó en el aire oscuro y desierto, elevándose hasta chocar contra un techo que tenía la apariencia de un primoroso cielo de día. Pedazos enteros de aquel firmamento se habían desprendido y mostraban detrás la oscuridad de una maquinaria descomunal, oxidada y detenida.

―Me temo que es necesario. ―respondió con serenidad, la mirada de ojos carmesí fija en la pantalla ―todo pez tiene una carnada y por mucho que me pese, este tipo de ataques al orden público son la única que tiene efecto sobre _él_ …

Y sí. Solo a él parecía pesarle. Aunque siempre cuestionándolo, en realidad Muru Muru no daba indicios de sentir realmente preocupación o pesar porque salieran afectadas personas inocentes.

―Bien bien ―sonrió ella levitando un poco para poder verlo de frente ―ya comienzas a pensar como alguien digno de sentarte en esa silla…

Alrededor de las 21:00 hrs. del día, el tren que salía de la estación de la línea rosa del metro de ciudad Sakurami se descarriló matando a todos sus pasajeros. Se desconocen aún las fallas del desperfecto.

Tristemente, la versión oficial siempre es cuestionable. Lo que en verdad sucedió, es que cerca de la salida de un túnel un artefacto explosivo detonó incendiando uno de los vagones provocando el descarrilamiento. Las autoridades no contaban con ninguna pista del responsable del atentado.

Es curioso, pues la información usualmente llega no a quienes saben buscarla, sino a los que están prestos a escuchar.

Cuando Rei-kun y sus padres subieron al metro, el chico aun sollozaba. Mamá le había comprado una paleta helada de color azul y le había asegurado muchas veces que todo estaría bien, desconcertada de escuchar que entre balbuceos su hijo le advirtiera una y otra vez que no debían subir al tren o iban a morir.

Tomaron asiento y el metro partió sin problema alguno, deslizándose sobre las vías normalmente. No había avanzado mucho cuando justo en el tramo del vagón sobre las cabezas de los padres de Reisuke, los pasajeros comenzaron a escuchar voces y pasos.

―Es el fin del camino, delincuente. ―aseveró una voz en extremo dramática, reafirmando su declaración dando un fuerte golpe sobre el techo del vagón con su pie ―no existe crimen que se escape del alcance de los _oídos_ de la justicia.

―Yo más bien _veo_ que las cosas pintan muy bien para mí ―contestó otra voz. No era difícil imaginar por la seguridad con que contaba que la mujer a quien pertenecía debía de estar sonriendo con malicia ―además, el escape como tal no es un crimen, por lo que dudo que hayas podido preverlo… ¿o debería decir, _prescucharlo?_

―Solo una infame villana como tú se atrevería a burlarse de las discapacidades de otro con tal descaro y crueldad. ¡No ganaras porque eres vil y yo soy justo y la justicia siempre gana!

Los pasajeros del tren se habían puesto de pie desconcertados, escuchando las voces que reñían acaloradamente sobre el techo del vagón como si no fueran sobre un vehículo a gran velocidad. En la distancia, la entrada del túnel se aproximaba.

―Dime pues ¿cómo piensas ganar cuando estén todos muertos? ―se mofó la mujer alzando más la voz. Se escucharon un par de pasos y lo siguiente que los pasajeros vieron fue a una chica usando un bello vestido gótico saltar a un lado del tren al tiempo que desplegaba un planeador y se alejaba volando en la brisa nocturna colina abajo.

La gente había comenzado a inquietarse. No es seguro subir al techo de un tren en movimiento y no es de buena educación gritarse acusaciones en público, sobre todo cuando estas presagian la muerte de todos. ¿Se refería a los pasajeros? ¿Podían confiar en la palabra de una mujer que salta de los trenes vestida de _gothic lolita_?

El nerviosismo creció como la espuma en cuestión de segundos, pero la reacción de la gente del tren no pudo ser lo suficientemente rápida. No hubo tiempo de gritar, llamar a los servicios de emergencia, discutirlo o entrar en pánico siquiera.

El vagón se oscureció al entrar al túnel al tiempo que el pesado sonido como de alguien que baja desde el techo se escuchó tras la puerta del vagón. Esta se abrió de inmediato. Una mujer dio un respingo y los pasajeros dentro del tren contuvieron la respiración.

El sujeto que acababa de entrar hacia parecer que la chica gótica del planeador se viera perfectamente normal y común en comparación. Usaba un ajustado traje negro y lo que sea que estuviera cubriéndole la cabeza lo hacía lucir como un enorme micrófono andante.

El sujeto dio un par de pasos dentro del vagón y se detuvo justo frente a Rei-kun.

―No habré perdido… ―se dijo el individuo disfrazado ―si sobrevive cuando menos uno…

Mamá abrazó a Reisuke con fuerza. Era imposible ver el rostro de aquel extraño desconocido, pero por la posición de su cabeza, debía de tener la mirada perdida en el horizonte justo cuando el vagón estaba por salir del túnel.

―Lo he cronometrado perfectamente…

El tren se sacudió con violencia con la detonación. Los pasajeros gritaron de horror conforme las llamas comenzaron a envolver y a colarse por el vagón en decimas de segundos, pero, de entre la gritería histérica, los alaridos finales de una madre resaltaron porque además de la visión aterradora de la inminente muerte, en el último segundo le habían arrebatado de los brazos a su hijo.

Las ambulancias llegaron pronto y con ellas también la policía. Era cuestión de tiempo para que descubrieran que en el último segundo la puerta se había abierto y que dos personas habían saltado fuera apenas en el momento justo, sabrían que no todos los pasajeros habían muerto en el atentado pero que solo uno de los que se había salvado había entrado en el tren como pasajero.

Era un niño que se llamaba Reisuke Houjou y tenía cinco años.

El cómo se había salvado sería un misterio durante un tiempo y aunque la policía lo interrogaría y lo haría hablar con expertos para tratar de extraer sentido de los peculiares dibujos que el pequeño hacía, la apariencia extraña del personaje que retrataba en ellos los dejaría perplejos y pensativos a todos.

Pero para el pequeño Rei-kun todo era tan simple como esto: Ese sujeto lo había salvado pero no se sentía para nada agradecido ni afortunado. Sus padres, su mundo se había perdido en esa noche y lo que le había quedado era el recuerdo imborrable del hombre vestido de traje negro, rostro cubierto y cabeza enorme y redonda que le preguntaba, ya sin dramatismo en su voz sino en un tono profundo y extrañamente familiar mientras se erguía siniestro a la luz de las llamas:

―Dime, niño… ¿eres una buena persona?


	2. 2 Mascara en la Penumbra

**2**

 **Mascara en la penumbra**

Para Yuno.  
Mi Yuno, la única en todo mi universo.

 _Todos usamos mascaras._

 _Vivimos tras ellas, nos permiten sobrevivir, superar obstáculos, encarar a otras personas y ver a través de sus propios disfraces. Las llamamos "cordialidad", "buena educación" o "comportamiento socialmente aceptado". Nadie puede vivir desnudo. Nadie puede salir a la calle vulnerable y con su verdadero ser a plena vista. Es por eso que convertimos nuestra cara en una máscara y nuestra vida pública en una mera fachada para ocultar lo que hay debajo._

 _Tal como el chamán de las antiguas tribus animistas que al usar una máscara decía ser poseído por los espíritus que la animaban o adquirir el carácter y el poder del animal que representaba, cuando nos escondemos tras una máscara nos transformamos, nos volvemos poderosos. Pero no tiene nada que ver con una influencia externa o algo que venga del objeto en sí. Los demonios que te dominan están en ti desde antes de usar la careta y el poder y el carácter que adquieres, es el tuyo, pero usando el disfraz te sientes seguro de dejarlo aflorar._

 _Me imagino que cuando el primer hombre caminó sobre la tierra no tenía miedo de ser él mismo, no temía que nadie lo juzgara. Podía dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones y dejar que sus deseos lo dominaran. No requería fingir ni aparentar. Era él en toda la expresión de la palabra. Pero conforme se rodeó de otras personas, comenzó a tener miedo de los ojos de los otros. Deseó ser aceptado, deseó ser respetado y tuvo que convertir su rostro en una máscara detrás de la cual esconder lo que en realidad era._

 _Es por eso que detrás de una computadora, dicen, el más educado se puede convertir en un completo imbécil. Imbécil ya era, pero la máscara digital le permitió dejar de fingir que era cordial. Por eso el anonimato da ánimo y valentía. Por eso los luchadores cobran valor detrás del disfraz. Con tu rostro cubierto (la careta que le muestras a todo el mundo) te sientes libre de dar rienda suelta a tus deseos porque si no saben quién eres, no podrán juzgarte._

 _Irónicamente, esto significa que para poder ser tú mismo, necesitas ocultarte detrás de una máscara._

Sumido en sus pensamientos, vigiló de lejos y en silencio la vivienda hundida en densas tinieblas, pero para él no significaba un obstaculo: sus ojos eran ciegos y estaban cubiertos. Cuando el sonido del cancel al ser corrido alertó sus sensibles oidos de la presencia de su presa, se puso finalmente en movimiento…

Takao Hiyama siempre fue un hombre ejemplar. Trabajaba como profesor de secundaria por las mañanas, de apariencia impecable y perfectos modales, pagaba sus impuestos, era amable, educado, respetuoso y soltero. Seguramente nadie, ni su familia, ni sus vecinos, ni sus alumnos se habrían atrevido a sospechar que el intachable señor Hiyama pudiera estar ocultando un bien reservado secreto.

A la sociedad daba una cara. De ocho a cuatro de la tarde era el respetado profesor. La gente que lo reconocía por la calle le saludaba sonriente y se admiraba de su garbo y propiedad. Cabello peinado, traje impoluto, aspecto inmejorable… pero al ocultarse el sol por el horizonte, quien fungiera como honrado docente se escabullía a hurtadillas al amparo de la noche a rondar las calles de Ciudad Sakurami.

Refugiado en las sombras, el rostro agachado y un atuendo discreto y abrigador. No saludaba a nadie, no hacia ruido al caminar. Tomaba las rutas menos concurridas deambulando por las calles hasta detectar algún objetivo potencial.

Usualmente no le resultaba problemático encontrar alguno. En cada ciudad existen lugares donde se reúnen los indigentes, sobre todo en las temporadas frías. De lejos, con cautela, estudió la situación y cuando tuvo ubicado a la más vulnerable de aquellas almas desvalidas, salió de su escondite directamente a ejecutar su movida.

Se acercó al hombre que tendido en la calle se acurrucaba buscando refugiarse del viento helado de la noche. Takao rebuscó en su maleta lo que ya traía preparado con antelación y al inclinarse sobre aquel menesteroso no dudo un instante y actuó de inmediato…

Le ofreció una manta abrigadora y una porción generosa de sopa caliente. El viejo vagabundo lo miró desconcertado, pero no dudo en aceptar los obsequios. El señor Hiyama se quedó un momento con aquel hombre conversando, proveyéndole con su plática, además de un remedio para el frio y el hambre, un mitigante para la dura soledad.

Después de un rato se despidió y siguió con su labor. Repartió fruta entre los demás indigentes y un par de zapatos deportivos a un jovencito así como una muñeca a una niña. Parecía que solo hablaba con quienes notaba solitarios, en parte por ser los más necesitados de un escucha, en parte porque Takao se sentía abrumado y vulnerable entre más personas había a su alrededor.

Algunas personas sin hogar ya le conocían o habían oído hablar de él. El rumor de un extraño misterioso que varias noches a la semana salía a dar apoyo a los desvalidos se corría entre las calles y los albergues. No era difícil reconocerlo, aunque de entrada parecía normal desconfiar de él. El rostro cubierto por una careta protectora con gafas, siempre usaba una gabardina y un sombrero de ala ancha debajo del cual le escapaba una larga melena que no era otra cosa que una peluca.

Y la verdad era que, aunque ayudar indigentes durante sus tardes libres no era nada malo, sino antes bien, algo admirable, el profesor Takao Hiyama sentía un enorme temor a que ese secreto suyo fuera descubierto.

Por eso el disfraz y la peluca, por eso las salidas por la noche y el no hablarlo jamás con nadie. Takao llevaba una doble vida y la existencia y naturaleza de su pasatiempo eran mantenidas en la más férrea secrecía.

Era como si, en lo más profundo de su corazón, sintiera el impulso irrefrenable de ocultar una parte esencial de su vida y mantenerla fuera del conocimiento del mundo por completo. No sabía porque lo hacía, no sabía que lo impulsaba, pero sin duda era uno de sus principales motores y el saberse hábil al no dejar rastros y cubrir sus huellas, saliéndose con la suya aun en la realización de tan loable esmero le daba una satisfacción que de otra manera no experimentaría.

De hecho, toda la indumentaria de su disfraz había sido especialmente pensada por temor a que, víctima de una coincidencia monumental, algún amigo suyo lo reconociera por la calle. Pero eso era imposible. A lo que sus conocidos les concernía, el profesor Hiyama todos los días entraba por la puerta de su casa a las seis de la tarde después de hacer sus compras y no salía hasta muy temprano al día siguiente. Nadie tenía que saber que la misteriosa figura que saltaba la verja del patio trasero hacia un olvidado callejón era él mismo, enfundado en su atuendo encubridor.

Fue una de aquellas noches al volver que los nervios del profesor sufrirían un golpe del que ya no se recuperarían nunca más. Como cada noche que salía, al volver saltó la reja del patio de atrás y con paso discreto pero directo atravesó hasta el cancel de vidrio de su cocina, entrando al resguardo de su casa, al refugio de las sombras que mantenían a salvo su secreto.

Se confió por un momento y eso fue suficiente para que al retirarse la máscara protectora, el sombrero y la peluca, su rostro natural saliera a relucir bañado por la luz de las candilejas de la calle y de la luna, que se colaba por el cristal de la puerta que venia del patio.

No habia podido esbozar una sonrisa, cuando al mirar al suelo frente a él descubrió, mezclada con su propia sombra, la de alguien más, que por la postura parecía estar pegado al vidrio del cancel, apoyando contra el cristal las manos y la cabeza… una cabeza enorme y muy redonda.

Abriendo los ojos, Takao debió reprimir un grito y al darse la vuelta, la desconcertante visión fue complementada a la perfección por una voz profunda, fuerte y entonada, que se escuchaba un tanto apagada por venir de detrás del vidrio cerrado, cuando le dijo:

―Sí que es una interesante mascara la que tienes ahí…

El señor Hiyama cayó de espaldas quedando sentado en el suelo. Con uno de sus brazos se cubrió el rostro, en parte para proteger su identidad, en parte para no tener que mirar aquella peculiar aparición. En efecto, apoyado contra la puerta del patio, un hombre alto y de complexión esbelta usando algún tipo de leotardo color negro, guantes, botas y con una suerte de enorme globo redondo y blanco por cabeza parecía mirarlo interesadamente, aun cuando sus ojos no estaban a la vista.

―¿Dime… te gusta la mia? ―preguntó el desconocido al tiempo que Takao desviaba la mirada buscando por el suelo su teléfono celular con la mano que no tenía ocupada cubriéndose desesperadamente el rostro.

¿Peligraba su vida? Talves, existen muchos locos en el mundo y alguien que tranquilamente invade la privacidad de otros en su misma casa es muy probable que sea capaz de un homicidio. Extrañamente, lo que más tenía preocupado al profesor Hiyama era que su identidad pudiera estar en riesgo. No su identidad como educador, su verdadera identidad, aquella que tenía por rostro una careta protectora y una larga peluca.

Con un esfuerzo más, pescó el teléfono móvil en su mano libre y llevándoselo al oído, levantó la mirada nuevamente hacia la puerta del patio, con el otro brazo aun cubriéndose el rostro.

No hubo necesidad. Aquel hombre extraño se había marchado sin dejar rastro de haber estado ahí siquiera.

Desconfiado, se echó hacia atrás con el rostro aun cubierto, vigilando alternadamente la puerta del patio y la ventana de la sala de estar. Se arrastró tras el sofá frente a la pantalla y, sintiéndose resguardado, se descubrió el rostro nuevamente, aferró el celular decidido y se quedó en silencio por si escuchaba los pasos del intruso.

El sueño lo sorprendió ahí, apoyado tras el sillón de su sala y se quedó dormido. Cerca de las siete de la mañana del día siguiente cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por sus persianas despertó y poniéndose de pie, incómodo y adolorido se dispuso a prepararse para su rutina diaria.

Con lo apurado que estaba, por poco y no notó que había una entrada nueva de texto en su celular. La descubrió al mirar la hora mientras vaciaba su primera taza de café de la mañana, ya peinado, vestido y arreglado. El texto rezaba:

"Ya he matado mi primera víctima. La acorralé en el callejón tras el cine. Creo que jamás voy a poder olvidar la sensación del cuchillo hundiéndose en su pecho aunada a la experiencia de ver la luz de sus ojos apagarse para siempre".

Takao Hiyama apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo consternado. No recordaba haber escrito nada de eso y la naturaleza grotesca del mensaje no le hizo ningún bien a su desbalanceado estado nervioso. Bajó la taza de golpe, mirando a un lado y a otro, temiendo que talvez el intruso de la noche anterior fuera algún tipo de loco psicópata que, sin darse cuenta él, se hubiera colado en su vivienda y se hubiera ocultado dejándole en su teléfono ese mensaje como la pista de algún enfermizo juego sádico.

Inspeccionar la casa le costó salir tarde y sufrir una demora en su horario, pero ese perturbador recado lo mantendría intranquilo durante el día entero. No ayudó en nada el hecho de que, al revisar la hora de escrito el texto, su móvil le respondiera indiferente que estaba fechado una noche de la semana siguiente.

"Eso lo explica" pensó Hiyama tratando más de convencerse así mismo que por de verdad creer lo que decía "se ha averiado el cachivache…"

Pero el profesor sabía bien que por muy dañado que este un teléfono celular, no es común que un móvil confiese un homicidio que aún no ha pasado.

―¡Perfecto! Por fin se ha involucrado. Comenzaba a preocuparme que este juego comenzara sin la reglamentaria defunción del tercero ―saltaba animada Muru Muru mirando a la pantalla.

―¿Es necesario que resulte inmiscuido? Ese hombre no ha hecho nada malo ¿Por qué tiene que ser parte del juego si es inocente? ―la cuestionó su amo desde su asiento echándose hacia atrás el cabello blanco.

―Ay… Deus, Deus, Deus. A estas alturas ya deberías haber entendido que _nadie es plenamente inocente_. ―lo instruyó la criatura comenzando a levitar a su lado ―En un juego de supervivencia todos son ya culpables de los asesinatos que tendrán que cometer para permanecer con vida. Además ¿no te parece suficiente crimen aspirar a robar tu trono? Al comenzar a jugar, todos están ya condenados a muerte. La razón por la que luchan y matan es por aferrarse a sus propias vidas.

―Así que… un juego… ―entornó los ojos el muchacho y se revolvió en su trono, incomodo.

Pensativo…

El resto del día no la pasó bien. El profesor Hiyama era un hombre de hábitos, de rutinas, y algo que podía desbalancearlo poderosamente era la perdida de valiosas horas de sueño. Trató de equilibrarlo con algunas tazas de café extras pero fue inútil. El cuerpo cobra factura cuando se le priva de aquello a lo que se ha acostumbrado por años y durante los siguientes cuatro días, el sueño lo evadió eficazmente durante la noche y le hacia los parpados pesados durante el día.

Cuando finalmente pudo volver a salir, esperanzado a que la adrenalina que le proporcionaba el ejercicio de su doble vida mitigaría sus malestares nerviosos, se arrepintió rápidamente al comprobar que sus sospechas e inquietudes se convertían rápidamente en paranoia.

Al principio le pareció escuchar un par de pasos, vagos y ligeros andando a su espalda. Dobló un par de veces en algunas calles como despistando, incluso dio una vuelta a una manzana para descartar que el sonido de aquellos pasos fuera algo más que una coincidencia. Al notar que no, trémulo, pero envalentonado por el anonimato que su máscara anti-gas le confería se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con un callejón vacío.

Pero la noche estaba lejos de terminar y la oscuridad le deparaba desagradables sorpresas a Takao Hiyama.

Después de finalizar varias entregas y vaciar los generosos termos que había llenado con sopa miso mitigando el hambre de algunos desvalidos, al evadirse en un callejón estrecho volvió a escucharlos. Pasos. Se detuvo un momento, como para que el dueño de aquel andar pasara de largo o por lo menos revelara sus intenciones, pero nadie apareció por la boca del callejón. Los pasos solo se silenciaron de la nada.

Fue entonces cuando decidió tomar una ruta distinta. Tardaría por lo menos una hora más en llegar a su casa, pero no permitiría que nadie lo siguiera. Ese juego del acechador había comenzado a pesar severamente en la mente del profesor, y él, un hombre de paz y aborrecedor de la violencia, se estaba preguntando ya si no debería cargar un arma para protección personal.

Pasando por una gruesa a venida, decidido a subir a un puente peatonal, le pareció escuchar un descarado tarareo a su espalda. Intempestivamente, subió lo escalones a todo correr y desde lo alto se dio la vuelta escrutando los oscuros alrededores. No había un alma. Su respiración se agitó. Definitivamente no se sentía preparado para aquello. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños o terribles pesadillas, había esperado que alguien pusiera tanto empeño y deseo para vulnerar lo que él consideraba más preciado: su verdadera identidad.

Alguien estaba jugando con sus nervios y no pensaba darle ese placer. De pronto empezó a correr. Dobló en un par de esquinas y saltó una barda de malla ciclónica. No recordaba haberse fatigado tanto nunca en su vida, pero ahora si estaba seguro de haber despistado a su acosador. Un poco más tranquilo, se detuvo y apoyó su mano en una pared de ladrillo cercana dándose un segundo para poder respirar. Su máscara había comenzado a sofocarlo, su peluca lo hacía sudar y en general su atuendo lo acaloraba bastante…

Un sonido, y Takao dio un respingo casi dejando escapar un grito. Pero no era nada. Solo su celular.

"La he matado. Encajé el cuchillo en lo profundo de su pecho y su sangre caliente manó de la herida empapando mi guante de brillante carmesí. Debo irme, desaparecer. No puedo permitir que me atrapen."

El profesor Hiyama entornó los ojos tras las gafas humeadas de su máscara. De nuevo un extraño texto sanguinario. De nuevo fechado en una noche de la siguiente semana. ¿De dónde venía semejante información? ¿Qué significaba el desfase en la fecha? Pensó en llamar a la compañía telefónica para poner una queja, cuando, al levantarla vista hacia el muro que le servía de apoyo, su corazón se contrajo de manera tan brusca que le causo un dolor intenso en el pecho.

Recortada contra la luz que proyectaba una de las luces duras de la calle, ahí, entre posters de conciertos y carteles de mascotas perdidas; la silueta, deformada y aterradora del hombre encorvado de la cabeza redonda y gigante lo observaba en silencio.

Entonces, comenzó a correr. Tomó una bocanada de aire tan bruscamente que se atragantó. Casi tropezó al salir por un callejón y sus tobillos se resintieron cuando saltó de un desnivel de por lo menos su propia altura. Estaba aterrado y cuando sus piernas estaban a punto de dejar de responderle, se detuvo para apoyarse en la estructura de una parada de autobús.

Se detuvo un momento, al ver un hombre sentado en ella. Apretó los dientes hasta que se hirió a sí mismo, pero de pronto notó algo que le hizo bajar la guardia. De cabello castaño y vestimenta modesta, el sujeto de no más de treinta tenía entre las manos un bastón blanco. Su mirada perdida, su oído alerta, girando el rostro buscando sonidos. En definitiva era invidente y Takao, acostumbrado al dolor de personas sin hogar o impedidas por alguna discapacidad, no pudo desconfiar de él.

Tomó asiento del otro lado de la banca y, tratando de normalizar su respiración para no alertar al ciego, decidió saludar, sabiendo que el otro seguramente había notado su presencia.

―Buenas noches… ―bajó la cara, cubierta aun por la careta protectora y descansó los brazos sobre las fatigadas rodillas. El visor comenzaba a empañarse y el sudor le recorría el rostro.

―Muy buenas ―respondió con voz grave y tranquila, el bastón firme en el suelo. Todo iba bien para Hiyama, hasta que el hombre ciego, entonando la voz hasta el colmo de lo dramático agregó: ―Así que esa es tu _verdadera cara…_

El profesor tragó saliva. Ya había reconocido esa voz.

―Tú ya conoces la mía… aunque te hacía falta conocer esta, que es mi mascara ―una sardónica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del invidente al decir estas palabras.

Takao trató de correr pero sus piernas no le respondieron. Calló al suelo quedando sentado, como aquella noche tres días atrás. El ciego se puso de pie ante él. Esbelto, alto, terrible.

―Tu futuro parece estar sellado ¿no es así? ―el cabello le caía sobre la cara, escondiendo en sombras sus ojos sin vista, hacia pausas y hablaba con la modulación de un narrador de historias de la radio ―pero yo cuidaré de ti. No tienes que descender por el camino del mal. No tienes que morir como _tantas veces antes._ Las predicciones en el diario se cumplirán solamente si no haces nada para cambiar tu destino…

Hiyama ya no lo escuchaba. Temblaba de miedo en el suelo. ¿El diario? No pensaba quedarse a averiguarlo. Haciendo acopio de valor, se levantó apoyándose en su brazo y echo a correr sin parar ni tomar desvíos hasta su casa. Saltó la barda, abrió el cancel de la cocina y dejándose caer sobre el sofá, cayo rendido y no abrió los ojos hasta el día siguiente quedándose profundamente dormido, esta vez sin despojarse de su disfraz.

Los siguientes tres días fueron aún peores. Sus alumnos comenzaron a notar su falta de concentración en las clases y su caligrafía en el pizarrón denotaba también la alteración en su pulso que ni siquiera cinco tazas de buen café oscuro podían remediar. Su carácter normalmente afable y respetuoso se tornó irritable y un tanto arbitrario. En una sola sesión regañó varias veces a una de sus alumnas, una chica de apellido Gasai, solo por estar mirando distraídamente hacia uno de sus compañeros de la fila de atrás.

Los mensajes continuaron llegando a su celular, cada vez con más frecuencia. Describían escenas terribles desde la perspectiva de un homicida. Un depredador sin escrúpulos que parecía tener el hábito de acorralar a sus víctimas y asesinarlas a sangre fría. La mañana del séptimo día después de su primer encuentro con el hombre ciego, simplemente decidió comenzar a ignorarlos.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre Sakurami y las luces de la calle trataron de responder prestando sus diminutos resplandores. Era hora de volver a salir. Era hora de volver su humilde mascarada benefactora, pero Takao Hiyama, había comenzado a dudar.

Sentado en su sillón de respaldo alto contempló la máscara entre sus manos. ¿Valía la pena salir? ¿Cambiaría aquello que más le daba alegría en su vida por encerrarse temeroso e indefenso? ¿Qué es lo que realmente lo movía a seguir saliendo, ayudar a los desamparados o la emoción de tener un secreto resguardado?

Esculcó el compartimento alto de su armario y de un estuche largo de madera barnizada rescató un objeto por él preciado. Odiaba las armas y todo lo que significara violencia, pero aquella posesión había pertenecido a su padre, un soldado condecorado del ejército japonés. Metió la mano enguantada y apretó la empuñadura con cierta incomodidad. La hoja de un cuchillo con el reverso acerrado le respondió mostrándole su reflejo. Pero no fue su máscara pública lo que vio, no fue la cara del respetado profesor de secundaria. En su reflejo vio su verdadero rostro, vio la careta anti-gas, la larga peluca y el sombrero.

Aquella noche estaba más inquieto que nunca. Una euforia extraña lo llenó conforme recorría las calles, mucho más veloz, mucho más escurridizo que nunca. Al detenerse miraba desconfiado, examinando cada silencio y cada sombra. Por momentos, su mano se deslizaba involuntariamente hacia la terrible pieza de acero que guardaba en una funda. Un instrumento de dolor. Para él era defensa, era protección. Debía devolverle su vida, no prodigar muerte.

Comenzó a llover.

Caminó por la calle a la protección de la oscuridad de los toldos fijos de las tiendas. No había nadie en las calles. De pronto, un escalofrió le recorrió cada vertebra de la espina. Vio luces y escuchó una sirena. Autos patrulla recorrieron una calle perpendicular a su espalda perturbando la superficie mojada del asfalto urbano. Las manos le temblaban. Era noche para transitar a solas, pero por la lluvia el sombrero y el abrigo eran justificables, pero jamás encontraría manera de explicar la máscara, la peluca y el cuchillo. En toda su vida, una vida entera de salir por las noches de incognito, jamás había temido que lo atraparan, pero ahora, no solo lucia tremendamente sospechoso, aquella única noche tenía un arma en su persona, no solo mantas y comida para los indigentes.

Todo fue cuesta bajo desde ahí. Era como si las patrullas hubiesen cercado un perímetro a su alrededor y hubieran comenzado a cerrarlo cada vez más cerca, acorralándolo. Cada vuelta, tras cada esquina. Un retén de oficiales detenía a los coches e inspeccionaba a los ocupantes antes de permitirles seguir avanzando por una avenida. Un par de policías recorrían una calle con linternas. ¿A quién estaban buscando? Solo un criminar terrible ameritaría semejante movilización.

No había salida, ninguna ruta despejada, debía mantenerse en movimiento o lo pescarían. ¿Cómo había logrado meterse en semejante predicamento? Se detuvo en la calle detrás del cine a tomar un respiro. La noche se le antojó demasiado larga y vencido por la tentación echó un vistazo a la hora de su teléfono celular. Tenía una docena de mensajes nuevos. Tragó saliva. Su pulgar se movió casi por si solo y al echar un vistazo, leer las primeras líneas le heló la sangre…

"La he matado…"

"Está muerta…"

"La apuñalé…"

"Tomé su vida…"

"La asesiné…"

Al hombre al que la policía buscaba… ¿era él? Los dientes le castañeaban debajo de la máscara y la piel de sus guantes crujió al cerrarse con fuerza sobre la empuñadura del cuchillo.

Pasos. Pasos en la escalerilla de emergencia. Levantó la cara perturbado, lo único que resplandecía en el oscuro callejón era la luz de la pantalla del móvil. Ahí estaba ese tararear, esa voz chillante y gritona. Su corazón palpitaba desbocado. Miró a un lado y al otro y se sintió como un animal acorralado. Tan solo estaba esperando ver aparecer aquella infernal cabeza de globo, pero esta vez no lo tomaría por sorpresa. Estaba cansado de ser acechado y se defendería sin dudar.

Pasos nuevamente en la entrada del callejón. El cuchillo salió de su vaina. Al dar la vuelta, una joven se topó de frente con él. Para cuando Takao reparó en ella, era tarde para detener el estoque. Casi como si lo viera en cámara lenta, los ojos de una inocente chica andando hacia él se abrían de terror al contemplar el filo helado de la cuchilla que el mismo sostenía en su propia mano. Su mente aterrada comprendió en una décima de segundo que estaba por cometer una atrocidad y en su corazón deseo con todas sus fuerzas que su brazo se detuviera y que la joven no avanzara más.

Y sucedió el milagro. Una mano sujetó con fuerza el brazo del profesor al tiempo que otra paró la carrera de la aterrada chica.

―Estuviste cerca, amigo mío ―la voz melodramática del hombre de la cabeza redonda sonaba distante e inverosímil detrás de su empapada mascara en forma de globo, blanca, decorada con un motivo circular en rojo y negro.

El grito de horror de la joven rompió el silencio de la noche y sin esperar una presentación formal, salió corriendo, resbalando el suelo mojado, alejándose de aquel callejón de pesadilla llena de fenómenos enmascarados donde casi le arrancan la vida a puñaladas.

―Eso, corre más aprisa, a la seguridad de casa y con tus seres queridos. No hace falta que me agradezcas ―la animó el encorvado sujeto de la cabeza de globo entre carcajadas ―¿Acaso no soy genial?

Posando exageradamente, se presentó ante Hiyama, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Tumbado de rodillas sobre el suelo de la calle, el profesor contemplaba el cuchillo inerte frente a él. La hoja estaba limpia, mojándose con las gotas de la lluvia, pero en su mente perturbada casi podía verlo goteando, rebosante del escarlata de la sangre de la joven.

Desvió la vista a un lado para mirar su teléfono que aun sostenia apretándolo con la otra mano. Releyó aquel primer mensaje pero su voz salió muda de su pecho horrorizado:

―…en el callejón tras el cine… la sensación del cuchillo hundiéndose en su pecho… la luz de sus ojos apagarse para siempre…

―Vamos, vamos. Arriba ―lo apuró el otro con su sonora y grave voz ―si te atrapan pierdes, aun si no la mataste y solo los malvados pierde. Para ser justo tienes que salir ganando.

Con un grito agudo, como el de un ave, el individuo enmascarado dio un largo salto, despegándose del suelo se aferró nuevamente a la escalerilla de emergencia y se internó nuevamente en la oscuridad de la noche desapareciendo…

Pero Takao Hiyama no hizo lo mismo.

―Yo… iba a matarla.

No había prestado atención alguna a las palabras de su acosador sino que con los ojos abiertos como platos y su mente embotada trataban en vano de concentrarse en la pantalla de su teléfono celular, revisando todos y cada uno de los mensajes terribles y mórbidos que recibiera aquella semana. La predicción casi se había cumplido al pie de la letra, si tan solo aquel sujeto no hubiera aparecido para detenerlo…

Con un sonido extraño como de interferencia electrónica, la pantalla del aparato se desdibujó quedando en blanco y cuando recuperó la imagen, todos las entradas del diario habían desaparecido y fueron reemplazadas por una sola. La boca del profesor se abrió atónita al tiempo que sentía la presión fría y dura de un objeto delgado y pequeño contra su nuca.

―Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Noche difícil, eh? Se te ha escapado la presa y ahora estas sitiado… ―la voz de una mujer. En el reflejo de un charco de lluvia frente a él, donde aún descansaba su inocente cuchillo, alcanzó a ver su rostro:

Usaba corbata, saco y camisa. Un par de anteojos y el cabello peinado en una coleta, abundante de color morado. ¿Era una detective del departamento de policía? El sonar del martillo de la pistola que tenía apoyada contra el cráneo obligó a Hiyama a volver a la realidad.

―Es una lástima que no tenga otra opción. Al _doceavo_ le encantan estas cosas y es la única manera de llamar su atención. Ha hecho enfadar _al de arriba_ y eso se paga caro. ―era una mujer joven y muy bella, pero su rostro se volvió espeluznante cuando sonrió maliciosa ―hasta nunca, _tercero_. Mejor suerte para la próxima.

 _―¿Ter… cero?_

Hubo disparo en la noche y fue la sangre de Takao Hiyama la que manchó el suelo húmedo del callejón. La policía no tardaría en descubrir su cuerpo, junto con su cuchillo y su teléfono móvil, en cuya pantalla encontrarían un mensaje críptico e incomprensible que supondría un misterio para todos, excepto talvez, para el detective a cargo de la investigación:

"Hoy casi mato a mi primer víctima. Me han acorralado en el callejón detrás del cine. No tengo escapatoria y una mujer me mata dándome un disparo en la nuca. DEAD END."


	3. 3 Amor en Tiempos Oscuros

**3**

 **Amor en tiempos oscuros**

 _Para Yuno, mi Yuno.  
Porque en todos los posibles universos  
tu eres y serás siempre mi única cómplice._

Dos enamorados contemplaban el atardecer desde un modesto mirador que dominaba la montaña junto a la que la principal autopista de Ciudad Sakurami se convertía en un viaducto sobre un rio.

El sol pintaba de tonos rojos, anaranjados, violetas y amarillos el cielo nuboso al tiempo que despertaba brillos cristalinos en los ojos de los jóvenes amantes que lo observaban embelesados desde los asientos de su auto convertible.

Sus respiraciones tranquilas, sus manos unidas, sus miradas perdidas en el horizonte y sus corazones emocionados de poder pelear, una vez más, codo a codo, lado a lado. Juntos. No pedían nada más, no anhelaban ninguna otra cosa. Si vivieran o murieran, deseaban siempre hacerlo todo juntos.

Y eso harían: esa tarde, Ai y Marco morirían juntos.

Su primer encuentro fue cuando eran niños. Abandonados ambos, cada uno a su tiempo por sus respectivos padres, llegaron a vivir en la Aldea de la Madre, un centro de cuidados infantiles para niños huérfanos.

Crecieron juntos casi como hermanos. Desde el día en que, siendo apenas una niña, Ai Mikami fuera dejada atrás por su madre solo con la promesa falsa de volver después, ella comenzó a desarrollar un fuerte apego por Marco Ikusaba, quien la encontró y le presentó a quien sería su nueva familia.

Para Ai aquel había sido el peor día de su vida hasta ese momento, pero el dolor se trasformó en dicha, el miedo se convirtió en confianza y la soledad en amor en la sonrisa sincera e inmadura de aquel niño de gorra que le tendió su mano.

A lo largo de los años y conforme crecía, Ai se aferró a esa mano fervorosamente, puso sus esperanzas y sueños en aquella sonrisa, pues el valor que Marco le infundía fue lo que le ayudó a sobreponerse a la crueldad de su vida.

Como la tarde en que un grupo de chicos abusaron de ella después del colegio. Talvez fue un giro desgraciado de un destino con un sentido del humor demasiado cruel, talvez la broma infame de unas compañeras envidiosas, talvez una prueba que pondría los corazones de Marco y Ai en el rumbo correcto al sacudirlos violentamente para ayudarles a revelar sus verdaderos colores.

Antes del anochecer de aquel día, la vida de los dos jóvenes, hasta entonces sencilla, daría un giro tremendo. A Marco se le hizo fácil alejarse de Ai para, según él, ayudarla a desenvolverse por sí misma en la secundaria. A un grupo de muchachos, se les hizo fácil emboscar a la pobre Ai en la fábrica abandonada a donde había acudido guiada por una nota falsa. Se les hizo fácil tomar turnos para violar a la pobre y dulce chica que no tenía padres, tan inocente e indefensa. A Marco, dominado por la furia, al contemplar la escena de la fechoría que los agresores habían cometido, se le hizo fácil desarmar a uno de ellos que ostentaba una navaja y al usarla, asesinar al chico como consecuencia.

En una sola noche, Ai fue ultrajada y Marco se convirtió en un asesino. Para ella, sin duda aquel había sido el peor día de su vida hasta ese momento, más, en medio de la tristeza, el arrepentimiento y la desesperación, cuando todas sus esperanzas y anhelos parecieron palidecer y fallarles, algo brillante y eterno quedó de relieve en los maltratados corazones de los chicos.

Se amaban y Marco juró jamás volver a dejar sola e indefensa a Ai, al tiempo que ella prometió que, fuera como fuese el destino que le esperara a él, lo compartirían y serían uno en contra de vientos y mareas.

Tuvieron que abandonar la Aldea de la Madre, casi adultos como eran y comenzar a vivir una vida discreta. El crimen de Marco jamás fue castigado porque ambos hicieron un esfuerzo tremendo ocultándose de la ley. Cada vuelta, cada giro y cada esquina, allá donde iban debían cuidarse las espaldas y tratar de no delatarse. Debieron abandonar sus nombres y hacerse a la idea de vivir en las sombras por siempre.

Hasta que una nueva salida apareció delante de ellos:

Una noche Marco organizó a una célula de disidentes anarquistas de Ciudad Sakurami, con quienes habia tenido tratos un tiempo, con un plan maestro en mente: secuestrar a John Baccus, alcalde de la ciudad. La idea en si era una locura y Marco decidió mantenerlo en secreto todo el tiempo, permitiendo que Ai pensara que había conseguido un empleo como velador de un cementerio donde supuestamente estaba a salvo de que lo reconocieran y lo denunciaran.

Pero un presentimiento extraño pesaba en el pecho de la chica y no la dejó dormir tranquila en toda esa noche. Se levantó de la cama y el corazón le desfalleció al mirar por la ventana de su departamento ubicado en el cuarto piso, a lo lejos, doblando la esquina, a la silueta trémula y tambaleante de Marco que se sujetaba el costado donde una herida de bala lo hacía sangrar profusamente.

La chica bajó a todo correr con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y un nudo de puro horror en la garganta. Alcanzó a Marco aun a media cuadra de llegar al edificio de departamentos. El chico estaba por desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre. Tan pronto levantó sus ojos de mirada borrosa pudo ver la silueta grácil de Ai que corría hacia él para ayudarlo. Lleno de culpa y resignación, no pudo hacer más que sincerarse con su amada.

―¿Secuestrar al alcalde? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? ―interrogó mientras lo atendía. No podía perder un segundo o podría ser fatal ―¿Se puede saber que pretendías obtener con eso, Marco Ikusaba?

―Yo… ―se dobló de dolor el chico, sentado en la calle mientras Ai trataba de salvarle la vida ―Yo quería darnos una nueva vida… una mejor vida…

Sus ojos de marrón claro se cruzaron con los oscuros de su chica. Él tuvo que continuar para que ella entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decirle:

―Hablé con Mamá Kamado. Ella me dijo que cualquiera que logre atrapar al alcalde para atraer a una especie de chiflado vigilante que recorre las calles de Ciudad Sakurami por las noches, se hará acreedor a que _él_ le cumpla su deseo… cualquier deseo…

―Él… te refieres a… _Deus_ … ―respondió intrigada Ai. Ella sabía qué hacía poco tiempo Kamado Ueshita, la directora del hogar infantil llamado La Aldea de la Madre había sido contactada por una poderosa entidad que decía ser el dios del Tiempo y el Espacio, y como tal era capaz de conceder cualquier petición o deseo. Deus Ex Machina, era su nombre y por absurdo que sonara, la señora Ueshita no era una loca ni mentirosa. Si ella la abalaba la promesa debía ser real.

―Pero nos han tendido una trampa… ―continuó Marco ―Los hombres del alcalde nos esperaban. Alguien debió ponerlos sobre aviso. Aun cuando pude reunir a los miembros de una célula de anarquistas de la ciudad… nos han masacrado. Creo que solo yo he salido con vida…

―Por poco… ―lo interrumpió ella bajando el rostro mientras los ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas ―¡por poco haces que te maten! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan egoísta?

―Pero, Ai, amor, ¿no lo ves? ―quiso tranquilizarla, posando sus manos grandes, fuertes y ensangrentadas en el rostro de la chica ―yo… estaba pensando en nosotros. En nuestro futuro. _Él_ podría darnos la vida que deseamos… una vida lejos de aquí, libres de persecuciones y de tener que ocultarnos… ¿acaso no deseas eso?

―¿Y de que me sirve eso si te matan? ―le espetó ella, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre seca en las manos de Marco y goteaban manchadas de rojo hasta su mentón ―¿Por qué no lo ves? Prometiste jamás dejarme sola. ¡Debes estar vivo para poder cumplir esa promesa!

El joven abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó mudo entendiéndolo todo de pronto. Sintió un hondo pensar al darse cuenta cuan en lo cierto estaba su amada, comprendiendo cuanto dolor le había causado al poner su propia vida en riesgo.

Permanecieron un instante a deshoras en aquella calle desierta, sumida en las tinieblas solo iluminada por la tenue luz de las candilejas. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente y en ese instante volvieron a tener todos sus pensamientos en común, por aquel extraño vinculo que hacía a sus corazones sincronizarse sin necesidad de mediar palabras.

Compartieron un dulce beso que los dejo a ambos sin aliento mientras el suave silbar del viento nocturno era apenas estorbado por el sonar de sirenas en la distancia.

―El amor… es eterno… ¿no es así?...

Marco apretó fuerte los dientes del sobresalto y Ai ahogó un grito. De la penumbra, la silueta de un hombre emergió al posarse bajo la luz de una de las farolas de la calle. Su voz grave y melodramática flotó en el aire, sacudiendo los nervios de los dos enamorados y se dispuso a pasar de largo siguiendo su camino.

 _―…Pero solo la justicia es la que siempre gana…_ ―agregó _._

Con el rostro contraído de furia y miedo, Marco hizo ademan de levantarse e ir tras él. Pero Ai lo sostuvo del brazo, impidiéndole levantarse del todo.

―¿Qué es lo que haces? ―murmuró él urgiéndole a soltarlo. El hombre se alejaba por la calle caminando inusualmente despacio ―¿sabes cuánto tiempo tiene escuchándonos? Si nos ha oído hablar de lo del alcalde ¡estamos perdidos!

Como respuesta ella negó con la cabeza, llevándose un dedo a los labios para después usarlo para señalar directamente al hombre desconocido y su peculiar forma de andar.

El sujeto andaba lentamente y al pasar por debajo de otra de las farolas, como arribando a una isla de luz en el océano oscuro de la calle, Marco lo vio: usaba un bastón blanco para palpar el terreno. Era un hombre ciego y aunque hubiese oído todo, sería incapaz de reconocerlos aun si pretendiera denunciarlos.

Sin esperar un segundo más, los enamorados subieron al departamento. La chica ayudando a su novio a usar las escaleras y, al entrar por la puerta y dejarse caer en la colchoneta humildemente colocada en el diminuto lugar, ambos acordaron que, por el bien de la salud de Marco, no harían el amor esa noche.

El acuerdo se rompió apenas minutos después sin necesidad de mediar palabra alguna.

Escondidos en la oscuridad como cazadores furtivos, compartieron su amor y su aliento en un beso, los ojos de Ai brillaban sobre los de Marco como hipnotizándolo y él, encendido de amor y ternura por su amada confesó humildemente:

―Yo… lamento haber intentado esta locura del alcalde. Fue… una estupidez. Lo siento.

―No lo fue ―respondió ella irguiéndose, sonriendo mientras que la luz pálida de la luna la bañaba entrando por la ventana. ―intentarlo sin mí fue la estupidez. Esperaremos a que te pongas mejor y entonces lo intentaremos como se debe.

―Espera… ¿Qué?

―Como oíste, Marco Ikusaba. ―sonrió la chica. Aquel brillo asesino que desde su más tierna infancia había enamorado irremediablemente al joven, destelló en los ojos de ella ―Conmigo ahí, no les será tan sencillo matarte.

Y al decir esto, se volvió a inclinar sobre él y le robó el aliento nuevamente.

John Baccus no era ni por asomo un hombre ingenuo. Entendía más que bien el juego de poderes que pugna en el subconsciente humano y lo hace asociarse en grupos irascibles con tendencias nocivas para una sociedad. Era un analista, un crítico de los grupos humanos y amaba a sus ciudadanos individualmente tanto como despreciaba a las masas burdas e insubordinadas. Era esa dualidad la que a muchos los hacia mirarlo como un lobo en piel de oveja y a otros como un severo pero sabio y protector tío, padre o abuelo para la ciudadanía. El atentando en contra de su vida sucedido hacia algunas semanas le había ganado puntos con el electorado. La gente de Ciudad Sakurami sentía empatía y agradecimiento hacía el hombre de estado que se jugaba la vida literalmente por mantener el orden público y pelear por los derechos del pueblo, al tiempo que mandaba un claro mensaje a los rebeldes, quienes debían entender que el alcalde era mucho más que un viejo cascarrabias e indefenso, sentado en su oficina esperando ser asesinado.

No, la defensa de su vida había ayudado en todos los sentidos a su imagen pública, o por lo menos eso decían sus asesores de campaña. Seguramente, cuando las elecciones vinieran, los electores recordarían el incidente de los anarquistas y se sentirían en deuda hacia Baccus como quien desea condecorar a un soldado por un buen servicio prestado aun poniendo en riesgo su vida.

Pero los nervios del viejo John no estaban tan de buen humor y, después que se salvara solamente porque algún desconocido decidiera avisar del atentado con antelación, había decidido no dejar su oficina u hogar si no iba acompañado todo el tiempo, por lo menos de dos guardaespaldas y su bien entrenado chofer.

Aquella tarde, el alcalde bien guarecido por los elementos de su seguridad personal regresaba a la Ciudad por el viaducto después de una visita diplomática. Los ojos de John Baccus, ocultos tras sus anteojos de montura redonda escrutaban entre los autos, como si quisiera reconocer en alguno de ellos el rostro del atacante que sobrevivió a la agresión. Sería inútil, todos llevaban el rostro cubierto y las investigaciones demostraron que el fugitivo no pertenecía a ninguna célula anarquista reconocida. Esto tenía al viejo alcalde nervioso y el calor del atardecer no ayudaba en nada haciéndolo quitarse el sombrero que lo cubría y rascarse la calva ahí donde antaño le había nacido el cabello.

Apenas había comenzado a relajarse, permitiendo que el cansancio y el sueño lo vencieran, cuando un sonido distante y amortiguado hizo que todos los hombres en el auto se pusieran alerta. Todos menos uno, el guardaespaldas sentado en el asiento del copiloto cuya cabeza colgó inerte sobre su pecho en donde una roja mancha de sangre comenzó a extenderse tiñendo su camisa ahí donde una bala disparada a la distancia lo había atravesado. El cinturón de seguridad forzó al cadáver a mantener su posición en su asiento y, al comprobar que su compañero no tenía más signos vitales, el chofer determinó salir de la vía tan pronto encontrara una ruta libre mientras que el otro guardaespaldas en el asiento trasero, junto al alcalde, comenzó a informar por radio de la situación presente.

Baccus apretó los dientes y tragó saliva pero no tuvo tiempo de elevar plegaria alguna cuando la sangre se le heló al ver casi en cámara lenta como un destello lejano en la montaña que bordeaba el viaducto se encendía en la distancia y, con otro sonido disimulado por un silenciador, un nuevo proyectil le arrancaba la vida a su guardaespaldas restante. El radio calló al suelo del coche y John quiso desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad para recogerlo.

―Ni lo piense ―le advirtió el chofer del vehículo mirándolo por el retrovisor ―quédese en su asiento. Lo voy a sacar de este lugar de inmediato, señor alcalde, pero por si acaso, no afloje el cinturón, hay muchos locos conduciendo a estas horas…

Y cómo si el ejemplo hubiese aparecido para demostrar el argumento del conductor, un fuerte golpe sacudió el auto del alcalde acompañado del ruido de la lámina abollándose al estrellarse una contra otra. La mirada de ambos hombres escapó por las ventanillas de su lado derecho y el desconcierto llenó sus corazones cuando se encontraron con lo que parecía la más inesperada de las locuras.

Al mando de un viejo auto, largo y brillante, pintado de color verde, un sujeto enfundado en un ajustado traje color negro, usando botas y guantes del mismo color luchaba por mantener el control del vehículo aun cuando tenía la cabeza entera cubierta por una enorme máscara con forma redonda y apretada en torno a su cuello por una burda soga.

―Enhorabuena, señor alcalde ―le gritó el conductor del auto desconocido. El misterio de como hacía para mirar por donde iba con esa cosa obstruyéndole la vista no sería esclarecido jamás ―en su hora más oscura, la luz de la justicia ha venido a resplandecer sobre sus ojos.

―¡Aléjese de este vehículo! ―espetó como respuesta el chofer, sacando de su funda un arma de fuego y amenazando al estrafalario individuo con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía dirigiendo el auto oficial del alcalde.

―¡Mantenga la vista en el camino y las manos en el volante, bruto inconsciente! ―ordenó el hombre del otro auto mientras desdoblaba un bastón para invidentes y lo colocaba atravesado en el aro del volante para trabarlo contra el suelo y mantenerlo en su sitio.

El chofer de Baccus apenas pudo tornar su vista a tiempo al frente para evitar la colisión con otro auto, mientras que el coche verde comenzaba a desviarse hacia un lado, dada la ineficacia de su improvisado piloto automático. Pero el sujeto de la cabeza de globo tenia otras cosas de que preocuparse:

―No es de extrañarse que su vida esté en riesgo, señor alcalde, si sus subordinados son tan impertinentes y como este chofer suyo ―se había quitado del asiento del piloto y se escurría por el del copiloto hasta alcanzar el marco de la ventanilla abierta ―pero no ha de temer más. Yo estoy aquí para protegerlo de cualquier asalto a su integridad.

Y al grito de _¡Justice Dive!_ aquel ridículo personaje se arrojó contra el auto del alcalde dando un nada impresionante salto desde la ventanilla de su propio coche intentando atravesar la del otro. Apenas si quedó con medio cuerpo dentro, con sus manos y cabeza sobre el regazo de John Baccus mientras sus piernas pataleaban torpemente saliendo por la ventanilla. El vehículo verde se separó del otro apenas a tiempo y comenzó a chocar con la valla de contención que le arrancó brillantes chispas a la lámina. El auto aceleró guiado por el peso ciego de algún objeto que su conductor había dejado para evitar que se detuviera o perdiera velocidad y fue a estrellarse bloqueando la única salida del viaducto.

―Esa era nuestra ruta de escape, ¡grandísimo idiota! ―vociferó el chofer.

―No hay que temer. Tengo todo bajo control, señor alcalde. Puede estar tranquilo ―aseveró el recién llegado incorporándose, para luego tomar pose heroica después de recomponer su máscara cuidando que recuperara la esfericidad. Baccus tuvo que liberarse del cinturón de seguridad y hacer a un lado el cuerpo de su guarda espaldas para dar espacio a que aquel exótico intruso realizara su acto. Continuó hablando, entendiendo que, en el silencio del alcalde se evidenciaba su incredulidad ―Confié en mí, ¿acaso no salve su vida al ponerlo sobre aviso la vez primera?

―Entonces fuiste tu ―interrogó el alcalde.

―Desde luego, ¿Quién si no yo?

―¿Y quién rayos eres tú?

―Un ciudadano honesto y preocupado, señor alcalde. Mi nombre no es importante, pero ha de llamarme _Doceavo_ si le es necesario. ―apretó el puño enguantado para dar énfasis a la palabra haciendo crujir la piel negra de la prenda.

―Esto es una verdadera locura… ―John se llevó una mano a la arrugada frente con pesar mientras con la otra rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su saco. El sonido de la tela revuelta alertó al oído hipersensible del Doceavo que actuó sin tardanza, arrancándole de las manos el teléfono celular al alcalde tan pronto lo tuvo a la vista.

―¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

―No tiene necesidad de esto, señor alcalde. Conmigo aquí… ―y en un seguro y veloz movimiento, el héroe estrafalario arrojó el móvil blanco por la ventana ―sería hacer trampa recurrir a ello.

―¡Eres un…!

Un disparo más rasgó la noche y el chofer no pudo seguir manteniendo el control del auto ni de su cuerpo cuando el último aliento abandonó su pecho, fugándose por el agujero que le hiciera una bien calculada bala.

A los oídos del Doceavo llegó el sonido de inmediato, seguido de un grito ahogado y el castañear de los dientes del alcalde. Su excelente sentido del equilibrio pudo notar como el coche perdía la ruta conforme el volante comenzaba a girar libremente. Se levantó y extendiendo los brazos sobre el asiento y cadáver del piloto, sujetó el manubrio con firmeza.

―Necesito que se tranquilice y escuche con atención. ―dijo con un acento melodramático en extremo. Era imposible tomar enserio a un sujeto con la apariencia del Doceavo ―Los atentados contra su vida no son coincidencia. Usted se encuentra en la mira de dos astutos mercenarios que no descasaran hasta ponerle las manos encima. Si obedece todas mis instrucciones podrá conservar su vida… ahora, ¿escucha eso?

―No, ¿qué cosa?

―Autos…

―¿De qué hablas? No veo ninguno.

―Exacto. Nos hemos quedado solos contra _ellos._

 _―_ Espera… veo un auto adelante. Esta… detenido.

―Es la barricada. Entonces quieren darnos la cara por fin. Perfecto, lo haremos a su manera entonces ―una sonrisa maniaca se dibujó bajó la máscara redonda ―Al suelo. Las manos sobre la cabeza. Ahora mismo, ¿entendió?

―Pero ¿Qué es lo que vas a…?

Un volantazo, y la inercia que el auto llevaba lo obligó a volcarse rodando sobre el asfalto. El coche del alcalde quedó de cabeza, con los cristales de las ventanas y el parabrisas reventado y las llantas aun girando al aire.

Marco Ikusaba y Ai Mikami, apoyados sobre su convertible que descansaba atravesado bloqueando el camino al frente observaron atónitos la demencial maniobra. Marco se quitó los lentes oscuros de sobre la cara al tiempo que, arrastrándose como alguna especie de extraño animal reptante, la figura encorvada y bizarra del Doceavo emergía de la ventanilla del auto volcado.

―En verdad es un maldito loco… ―murmuró entre dientes el chico.

―Vaya, vaya. Al parecer nos enfrentamos finalmente ―comenzó el otro extendiendo los brazos con actitud arrogante ―parece ser que es mi destino someter a parejas de jóvenes enamorados al duro examen de la justicia.

―Él está aquí. ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Marco? ―Ai echó mano de las pequeñas dagas que tenía ocultas por toda su ropa. Venia usando un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta en color blanco con una blusa escotada oscura que le permitía presumir su bien formada figura.

―Lo sometemos y llevamos a La Aldea de la Madre donde comparecerá ante el trono divino. ―sonrió Marco peinando su cabello en un copete prominente ―a final de cuentas es a él a quien quiere. El alcalde no era más que un puro señuelo. Espero que la recompensa sea más generosa si le evitamos a Deus la molestia de apresarlo.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar decididos hacia donde el auto del alcalde comenzaba a resoplar humo oscuro.

―Y entonces… ―sonrió Ai esperanzada por encima de sus oscuros lentes de sol ―seremos solo tú y yo. Libres por fin.

―Seremos tu y yo por siempre, amor mío. ―respondió Marco y casi al unísono, desenfundaron, como si de un par de armas letales se tratara, un par de teléfonos móviles de color oscuro.

―¡Suficiente, criminales! ―posó el Doceavo con una extraña mezcla de majestad y ridiculez, para después cargar a toda velocidad a la batalla ―¡Menos charla y más justicia!

Sus oponentes no lo sabían, pero él estaba ciego, por eso fue raro verlo desenfundar y ensamblar con suma destreza un nuevo bastón para invidentes. Extrañamente, antes que un contratiempo, parecía que el no poder ver le daba al Doceavo una muy injusta ventaja. Su oído era increíblemente sensible y su capacidad de imaginación espacial superaba con creces al promedio, de manera que era capaz de mapear en su mente los alrededores con una precisión desconcertante en base a los sonidos que percibía. Podía saber exactamente donde estaban sus oponentes y pudo visualizar en su cabeza claramente como los pies de marco rasgaban el suelo poniéndose en pose de combate.

Los dos jóvenes ignoraban la razón por la que Deus, el poderoso dios del Tiempo y el Espacio, deseaba tan encarecidamente su cabeza. Talvez no podían imaginar que este hombre desconocido, obsesionado con su sentido retorcido de la justicia era un peligroso oponente al grado que se había enemistado directamente con el sumo regente de la Realidad. Pero no se preocupaban demasiado. Habian descubierto que tenían de su lado también un as bajo la manga.

―¡Marco, abajo! ―indicó Ai. Y el puñetazo enfundado en cuero negro que estaba dirigido a la cabeza del muchacho no rozó siquiera su peinado cuando el chico lo esquivó con la destreza de un boxeador profesional.

―Ai, ahora ―pidió Marco de inmediato y la chica, sin apartar del todo su mirada del móvil, lanzó un puñado de tres dagas que surcaron el aire cada vez más oscuro en dirección al Doceavo.

El silbido de las armas blancas alertó a los oídos de este que, alzando su bastón de aluminio, interceptó los tres recorridos en un veloz movimiento. Se había librado del daño de las dagas, pero abrió la ventana de oportunidad para el famoso gancho de Marco que le golpeó el vientre de lleno.

El héroe disfrazado retrocedió dos pasos sofocado. Si había algo que Ikusaba sabía hacer bien era tirar golpes con potencial devastador. Se lanzó nuevamente al combate al precio de no poder dirigirles un amedrentador mensaje justiciero a sus rivales por no quedarle suficiente aliento. Era un precio alto pero alguien lo tuvo que pagar.

―Dos patadas y un golpe, Marco ―le advirtió la chica a su novio un segundo antes de que el Doceavo conectara su maniobra. La cabeza del chico escapó de los dos elevados giros de los pies de su oponente y detuvo con su fuerte brazo el puñetazo de remate.

―Ya ríndete, lunático. ¿ _No ves que no puedes ganar_? ―sonrió Marco imaginando el desconcierto y la desesperación que debía afligir al rostro tras la máscara, para luego revelar el contenido de la pantalla de su teléfono― Ai, vientre y cabeza.

La chica se lanzó al ataque con un cuchillo en cada mano. El Doceavo se arrojó hacia atrás evadiendo el daño al estómago, pero su máscara quedo marcada con una larga abertura curva que asemejaba una suerte de macabra sonrisa en el inflado disfraz. Pero tras aquella fachada, la mueca que se dibujaba en su rostro era infinitamente más terrible y perturbadora.

Con sus ojos perdidos, fijos siempre en un punto muerto, la respiración agitada y la larga boca de blancos dientes. Estaba sonriendo.

―Fue un excelente plan el suyo… lo admito ―dijo tomándose un segundo para respirar con los oídos bien atentos al aire a su alrededor. Lado a lado, Ai y Marco se preparaban para acabar con él ―es una lástima que hayan tenido que involucrar a los niños del orfanato. Ellos eran _casi_ inocentes.

Marco frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. ¿Cómo podía saber lo de los niños? Los ojos de Ai llenos de preocupación y miedo buscaron los del chico.

―Digo, no sé si las lecciones impertidas en La Aldea de la Madre incluyan el uso de rifles con mira telescópica. Talvez le haga una visita a la señora Kamado y al resto de los huérfanos cuando termine aquí con ustedes ―añadió victorioso, elevando su mirada inútil hacia el cielo.

―Y vaya que lo harás ―amenazó Marco que lo miraba con creciente furia ―espero que _él_ se dé gusto dándote tu merecido pues a mí me encantaría terminar contigo aquí mismo. ¡Ai!

La chica asintió y los celulares de los chicos cambiaron de manos.

Una apagada risa llenó la boca del Doceavo cuando sus oídos se recrearon al escuchar los aparatos volar y ser intercambiados.

―Ese es el problema con ustedes, los siervos de los dioses malos. No tienen idea de lo equivocados que están porque no puede ver más allá de sus propias motivaciones egoístas…

Y se lanzaron nuevamente a la pelea. Dos contra uno en un encarnizado combate en que el héroe en traje negro y mascara de tela blanca llevaba todas las de perder.

Y es que los chicos no sabían cómo ni porque, pero sus celulares habían sido bendecidos con el don de predecir el futuro. Eran, teóricamente hablando, un par de equipos comunes y corrientes, austeros y simplones que se habían procurado juntos después de planear su estrategia conjunta para secuestrar al alcalde. ¡Cuán sorprendidos no quedarían cuando descubrieran que el celular de Marco predecía el futuro de Ai a intervalos de diez minutos mientras que el de la chica hacía lo propio con el destino de su enamorado! Fue desconcertante al principio, pero conforme lo fueron meditando, llegaron a la conclusión de que un regalo tan sobrenaturalmente poderoso y útil debía venir de su encumbrado benefactor, Deus Ex Machina.

Un regalo formidable para derrotar a un enemigo extravagante. Ellos los llamaban los Diarios de Intercambio porque en cualquier momento los cambiaban el uno con el otro y cada uno podía ver su propio futuro. Podían usarlos para predecir sus destinos o el de su compañero y así atacar o protegerse mutuamente.

Por si eso no fuera bastante, tenían la ventaja numérica. El Doceavo era conocido por trabajar a solas y jamás solicitar la ayuda de nadie. Talvez porque consideraba a todos los demás como indignos de codearse en combate con él. Talvez solo era un loco de remate.

Finalmente, su amor, la motivación de todas sus acciones y el propósito de sus vidas enteras los hacia unidos y peligrosos como una sola máquina de matar con dos piezas en perfecta armonía. ¿Cómo podían perder?

La batalla fue dura. El Doceavo casi se arrepintió de haber dejado uno de sus bastones en el coche que había tomado _prestado_ para propósitos justicieros. Lo ideal era esquivar los golpes portentosos de Marco mientras bloqueaba los afilados ataques de Ai con su único bastón restante. El tener solo uno a la mano redujo su defensa a la mitad y sufrió las dolorosas consecuencias. Al cabo de algunos minutos de intensa lucha, el uniforme heroico del Defensor de la Justicia estaba lleno de rasgaduras rectas tras las cuales asomaba piel ensangrentada. Sus brazos estaban amoratados debajo del traje oscuro y temía que talvez una costilla se le hubiera fisurado. Su máscara había perdido irremediablemente la forma redonda y era cuestión de tiempo para que los fuertes ganchos del joven encontraran su camino hacia su cabeza. Sabía que no soportaría más de uno de esos golpes así que considero que su tiempo era corto en el combate… por lo menos hasta que el cambió se diera nuevamente.

El amor de estos niños, pensó, es su mayor fortaleza pero también su principal debilidad. Veamos cómo se comportan cuando convierta sus dones en maldición.

Decidiendo absorber los ataques agudos de las dagas de Ai con pura fuerza de voluntad, concentró sus golpes en Marco protegiendo su cabeza con los antebrazos y soltando feroces embates que forzaron al chico a retroceder. Y ahí halló su primera oportunidad: la atención de los ojos de Marco se dividía entre su oponente y la pantalla del móvil y su capacidad de decidir se ralentizaba si se veía forzado a escoger entre atender a su presente o a su futuro.

Cuando comenzó a acorralar a Marco, se descubrió su segunda oportunidad: Ai comenzó a temer que, siendo un chiflado peligroso como era, estuviera dispuesto a soportar ser apuñalado repetidamente con tal de derribar al chico quien parecía ser el oponente más peligroso. El corazón de la joven dudo solo un instante, pero fue suficiente para pedir el cambio.

―¡Marco! ―Y con toda la confianza puesta el uno en el otro, los teléfonos volvieron a cambiar de manos.

Fue un movimiento veloz, tan ágil, pero tan premeditado y tan esperado al mismo tiempo. Tan pronto los celulares estuvieron en el aire, el Doceavo había ya aplicado su acción. Se desentendió de su lucha directa con Marco y se posicionó detrás de Ai de modo que, en cuanto ella atrapó el móvil al vuelo, el héroe enmascarado ya la sujetaba por detrás, con un poderoso brazo alrededor del cuello y el otro aprisionándole la muñeca en cuya mano sostenía el dispositivo.

―¡Infeliz! ¡Quítale las manos de encima! ―le gritó el chico. Una vena de pura cólera le punzaba sobre la frente perlada en sudor.

―Talvez tienes razón ―respondió entonces el Doceavo. Su voz denotaba una altanería y autoconfianza que rayaban en lo absurdo como siempre ―Soy incapaz de ver que no puedo ganar. Es una de las muchas ventajas de ser ciego…

 _Ciego…_

Marco apretó las manos, fuera de sus cabales. El ciego de aquella noche resultó ser para nada inofensivo y, nuevamente, se sintió como todo un idiota por no haberlo matado ahí, bajo las candilejas de la calle.

Pero un extraño sonido demandó la atención del joven. En su mano, su celular había lanzado un ruido indefinible, como la interferencia de un viejo televisor que no tiene señal. Al echarle un vistazo, se quedó pálido de horror al comprobar que las predicciones del diario para Ai habían _cambiado drásticamente_ por primera vez.

―El Doceavo tiene a Ai indefensa y a su merced… y la asesina a sangre fría…―leyó en silencio para sí.

―¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguna noticia interesante? ―se mofó el héroe apretando más su brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica, dándole apenas suficiente oportunidad de respirar para que pudiera, con voz apagada, llamar suplicante a su novio.

―Mar… Marco… ―tenía el brazo extendido con el teléfono sostenido entre los dedos como el Doceavo la había atrapado y la obligaba a mantenerlo a la vista para que ella pudiera leer con toda facilidad el contenido. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y su cara se contrajo en un gesto de horror. _Las entradas en su diario también habían cambiado._

 _―_ Suéltala en este instante o te juro que te arrepentirás… ―gritó el joven a todo pulmón.

―Creo que el que se arrepentirá serás tú si osas dar un solo paso más en contra de la justicia.

―¡Ya me cansé de tus estupideces! ―se lanzó Marco con violencia ―¡no eres un justiciero, no eres más que un maldito asesino!

―¡No! ¡Marco…! ―sollozó su novia al verlo avanzar.

El peso de su captor la obligó a echarse para atrás, cubriéndola al tiempo que un objeto, pequeño y metálico rodaba por el piso a los pies del chico.

Hubo una explosión ensordecedora y los oídos de Ai zumbaban. El Doceavo no la sujetaba más sino que, al momento de colocarse sobre ella para evitar que la detonación de la granada la afectara, el héroe se tapó con ambas manos los oídos que, a final de cuentas, eran su herramienta de combate principal.

Sin prestarle mucha atención, el Doceavo se puso de pie, dejándola recostada en el suelo con el celular entre las manos y las lágrimas cayéndole sobre las mejillas. Una llama anaranjada iluminaba el oscuro cielo que acababa de anochecer pintándose de azul marino y negro. Una columna de humo subía ahora, uniéndose a la producida por el auto del alcalde.

Con los oídos aturdidos, no pudo comprender lo que decían, pero escuchó que el Doceavo hablaba y una voz le respondía. Una voz de mujer. A la distancia, con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la silueta pequeña y delgada de una persona que se encontraba con su enemigo y dialogaban cordialmente. No supo quién era. No la conocía, solo identificó una abundante melena de cabello color morado.

Y Ai permaneció ahí un momento, tendida en el suelo, abrazada a su teléfono móvil donde segundos antes leyera el mensaje fatídico que le revelara un destino desafortunado:

"Una mujer desconocida arroja una granada a los pies de Marco cuando intenta salvarme y al detonar, la explosión lo mata…"


End file.
